Belle
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: she didnt get it,  WHY DID HE CONITUOUSLY CALL HER BELLE! a bbrae fanfic. No Flames!


**Hey guys!**

**Soooo yes, this is another bbrae fanfic,**

**It's kinda based on the Disney movie Beauty and the Beast.**

**Hope you guys like it! RXR**

**Oh and Disclaimer**

**I don't own teen titans, beauty and the beast, or harry potter.**

****

WHY DID HE CONTINUOUSLY CALL HER THAT!

Raven for the umpteenth time, sighed and rubbed her temples. Trying bitterly to let her anger fade, but it was no use. Why did he insist on calling her Belle!

_(Flashback)_

_It was five weeks ago in the common room._

_Raven had been reading, sipping her herbal tea as she read._

_It was quiet and peaceful, and Raven sighed in contempt as she took another sip of her tea._

_Unfortunately however, her peace wouldn't last._

"_RAE!"_

_Raven, startled, spilled her tea over the front of her leotard, hissing from how the scorching hot liquid burned her sensitive skin._

_She glared up at the speeding changeling coming towards her, and felt her eyebrow twitch at the repulsive nickname._

"_It's RAVEN not Rae." She told the boy angrily, before sighing and looking up at him._

"_What do you want?" she asked_

_The boy grinned, excitement coming off him in waves as he told the empath why he had bothered her._

"_Rae! I've got a great joke to tell you!"_

_She didn't hear a word of what he said. The only thing she heard was "Rae"_

"_It's raven" she said monotonously._

_But the changeling continued. Not hearing or not caring about her response._

"_Ok Rae, so what do you get when you-"_

"_It's Raven," She replied, Eyebrow once again twitching in annoyance._

"_Get Harry Potter Swearing? Give up Rae?"_

"_It's Raven" she was very close to tossing the poor boy out the window….again._

"_Expetco-Patronads! HAHAHA!" the boy laughed slapping his knee._

_He looked up expectantly and grinned, not noticing that the gothic empath was close to reaching her breaking point._

"_Get it Rae?" _

_Goodbye breaking point. Hello pain, Meet Beastboy._

"_**It's Raven!"**____She yelled, four demonic eyes appearing as she towered over the whimpering changeling_

"_**R-A-V-E-N! Raven! Do you understand! NEVER AGAIN ARE YOU TO CALL ME RAE GOT IT!"**_

_The young half-demon asked as she returned to normal and stared at the boy._

_Beastboy looked up and still whimpering, nodded. Then a smirk crossed his face as he stood up and stared at her._

"_Yea, I got it." He replied, grin still in place._

_Raven sighed, and almost let a smile cross her face. Until his next words_

"_I'll see you later…Belle."_

_And then he left._

_The new nickname, just beginning_

_(End Flashback)_

She sighed once again, for the past five weeks, he hadn't stopped.

When she asked for him to turn the volume on the T. V. down he grinned and replied "Sure thing Belle."

When he made her tea, "Here you go Belle."

When she was reading, "Hey Belle, Watcha Reading?"

SHE COULD NOT DEAL WITH IT ANY LONGER.

The subject of her annoyance walked in and grinned at her.

"Hey Belle, What's up?"

That was the final piece of straw that broke the camel's back.

But more likely, it would be the Green-Skinned teenager's whose back would be broken.

Raven twitched in anger and stood up glaring at the boy, her fists shaking.

"WHY DO YOU INSIST ON CALLING ME BELLE!" She yelled at the boy as she walked closer and glared down at him.

Beastboy in turn, passively stared at her, startling her by how calmly he took her outburst. _'Usually he's cowering and apologizing by now' _she mused quietly to herself.

Her musing was cut short however by His Response.

"Well because Rae….you're the beauty in my life."

She stared at him, wide-eyed as he closed the distance between them and kissed her softly.

_Oh my gosh! He's kissing you!" Affection squealed in her mind_

"_How dare he! Rage shall consume him!" Rage fumed._

"_You should kiss him back!" Brave cheered._

"_Wh-What i-if we d-d-don't and he ha-hates us?" Timid whimpered_

"_I suggest you do something before you give him the wrong idea." Knowledge spoke._

But before Raven could do anything, he broke away, leaving her feeling…..disappointed.

He grinned at her and leaned his forehead against hers and softly whispered.

"That's why Rae, because YOU'RE the Belle of my life."

It finally made sense. Why he had insistently called her Belle.

She was his beauty.

She smiled softly at him, looking up at him, foreheads still touching.

"Ok..." she whispered breathlessly, "I'll be you're Belle." He grinned at her and she returned it with a soft smile of her own. "ONLY….." his ears sagged and his shoulders slumped, causing a small smirk to appear on her face

"If you be my Beast."

He looked up at her, finding her blushing and trying to hide her face.

He stopped her, placing his hand on her chin and forcing her to look into his eyes.

He smiled.

"Deal" he whispered before once more capturing her lips with his own.

She was his beauty….

And he was her beast….

**END**

**FINISHED!**

**I hoped you guys like it! I had Disney on the **

**Any ways please REVIEW=D**


End file.
